


Худшее проклятье в мире

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Глухая мексиканская деревушка, пустыня и кактусы. Винчестеры отдыхают и под текилу спорят, чьё проклятье хуже.Примечания автора:В Гламурной кисе упоминалось, что братья нахватались проклятий, от которых не могут избавиться, а иногда не хотят. Упомянуто проклятье из Чпыть!





	Худшее проклятье в мире

\- Импала!

\- Хрен там! - Сэм почесал коросту на лбу. Недавно обточенные рога чертовски болели, по черепу до сих пор гуляли фантомные боли от медицинской пилы. Голова и без текилы раскалывалась, а уж с текилой и спором с Дином, вообще норовила колоколом поработать. Но и согласиться, что Дин прав, Сэм совершенно не мог. Его коллекция круче! У Дина-то рога не растут!

Весна на побережье Калифорнийского залива выдалась засушливая. Как и всегда. Сотня по Фаренгейту в тени, сколько по Цельсию, считать было лениво. Гарсия трясла у них перед носом угловатым градусником, который ей лет двадцать назад подарил странный русский, и что-то хотела. Но плавящая жара, текила и неделя свободы сделала из Сэма жутко ленивую скотину. Да и язык он после второй бутылки не вполне понимал, даже английский. Отфыркивался и отбрыкивался от назойливой хозяйки. Дождя ей подавай, как же. Вот лимоны закончились и пожрать бы ещё чего...

Жаркий ветер больше иссушал, чем приносил прохладу, Сэм покрывался потом и корочкой. Дина держал в поле зрения - Дин после жёсткого педикюра ужрался и валялся в гамаке, растопырив ноги, тоскливо глазел на распухшие пальцы. Пилить рога у Клариты получалось лучше. Но смугляночка каждый раз так ласково улыбалась, что вопреки бубнению Сэма, Дин выдавал ей очередной шанс. Валялся потом, как Спанч Боб на морском дне, усасывался алкоголем и ждал, пока смесь из кактусов, гусениц и мышиного дерьма размягчит когти настолько, что можно будет достричь и нормально ходить. Сносил терпеливо и стрижку и умащивания пополам с извинениями на ломаном английском.

Бассейна здесь нет, но Сэм ни за что не променял бы пылищу и раскалённую землю на шезлонг у моря. Здесь они по настоящему отдыхали. В довольстве и безопасности. Бульканье из бутылок и скрип верёвок гамака о старую пересушенную ветрами древесину. К их приезду из Каса Делисьяс изгонялись все посторонние, туристы и продавцы и, особенно, дальние родственники. Ни одного любопытного глаза и болтливого рта. В третий приезд Филиппе на двухсотлетней библии клялся, что ни одна живая душа не будет знать про белых амигос. И слово держал.

И хоть первая встреча была не лучшим моментом в жизни Винчестеров (и деревни), сейчас царила идиллия. Первое их знакомство включало драку в баре, сеанс экзорцизма и попытку сожжения "дьявола" в сельском клозете. Сэм, кстати, так и не простил им выбор места. Дин больше переживал об изнахраченой канистре бензина, здесь-то нормального топлива фиг достанешь. Но Дин за хороший бар и прожаренные стейки от пуза готов был простить всё, а Сэм... Сэм наслаждался спокойствием этого уединённого места, глушью, отсутствием интернета и расслабленным в кои-то веки Дином. Пьяным, довольным, без осточертевшей уже хмурой морщинки меж бровей. Сервис по педикюру и отпиливанию рогов был милым дополнением, приятным, но не обязательным. Они бы всё равно приезжали.

Сэм только здесь понял, что настоящее расслабление невозможно, если Дин не дремлет рядом рядом, а топает как бешеный таракан и изводит себя, носясь кругами. Какие там спа и расслабляющие массажи, сладко сопящий брат в пределах видимости - лучшее снотворное. Вся долина опутана заклинаниями охраны бывших адских врат и сюда не то что демонам, даже мало-мальски обученным ведьмакам дорога закрыта. Здесь не действует ни колдовство, ни хрень сверхъестественная, призраки и вендиго развеиваются на подлёте. Здесь Дин может спать как убитый и Сэм вместе с ним.

\- Красота... - проворчал он, Дин подтвердил согласным бульканьем.

А что первое знакомство не удалось, ну так Сэм соглашался, сам бы он гораздо яростнее нападал, вывались на него из Дьяволовой пещеры рогатый чувак на закопчённой машине. Это сейчас, когда врата перекошены и намертво завязаны на другие, посреди болота в Висконсине, можно вообще об охране не переживать, а вообще, в деревеньке почти четыреста лет бились за выживание с дрянью, что пёрла из ворот преддверия Ада. Ещё не привыкли к мирной жизни. К Винчестерам тоже не привыкли, но очень старались. Хорхе чесал иногда зарубку на ухе, но говорит теперь, что оно того стоило.

Не поддаваясь лести и уговорам, они приезжали не так уж и часто, раза четыре за лето. Весной, едва у Сэма просыпаются гены оленя. И ещё трижды, главное, чтобы приезд не попадал на полнолуние. В первый их раз, едва разобравшись, какое счастье им подвалило, местные принялись гостей ублажать, выкатили текилы, гору еды, скинулись на красивых девчонок с соседней деревни. На другой раз, перекрестившись, наняли мальчиков. Сэм яростно и доходчиво объяснил. В итоге сошлись на бухле, мясе и свежих простынях каждый день. И работающем душе, даже если это будут последние литры воды в поселении. Про деньги никто не заговаривал, денег в Каса Делисьяс было ещё меньше, чем пресной воды. А воду они большую часть года видели исключительно в заливе, через затёртые до серой мари стёкла бинокля.

Дин поворочался в гамаке, покрутил носом.

\- Сэмми, пора.

\- Неа. - Ясно как день, что время пришло, но за "Сэмми" придётся поупираться.

\- Поднимай задницу.

\- Пффф...

Гамак заскрипел, Дин кряхтя и косолапя поковылял к навесу. Видимо тоже вспомнил про Мак-Грегоров и не хотел опоздать. Сэм застонал, за удовольствие пришла расплата. Нехотя перебрался из гамака на старый диванчик, крыша веранды почти не давала укрытия от солнца, но это не главное. Отсюда вид лучше.

Хорхе быстро отыскал пацанов на подмогу, для Дина натаскали воды из пересыхающего колодца. И началось священнодействие вокруг Импалы. Сначала облить, размочить грязь. Потом собрать мягкой губкой все лишнее, облить снова. Мелких Дин отправил отмывать до блеска колёса, оттирать диски от иссохшей до состояния пыли тины. Стёкла он драил до хрустальной прозрачности, тратил на них невиданную для местных редкость - бумажные полотенца. Хром натирал старой замшей. А черные лаковые бока обласкал восковой полиролью. Роскошная чёрная красавица блистала, ни единой пылинки, ни царапинки...

Дин знал, что Сэму известно, как избавиться от проклятья. Но никогда не попросит. А Сэм не предложит и сам не сделает. "Вы в ответе за тех, кого приручили", они оба понимали это как-то так. 

Едва он отступил в сторону полюбоваться, по навесу стукнула первая капля дождя. Собравшиеся зеваки и пацанва с визгом подхватили вёдра и тряпки, понеслись кто куда. Дин уходить не собирался. Ни вторая ни третья капли его не впечатлили. Он смотрел на машину, а с неба лилось запредельное для этих мест количество воды. Проливного дождя в это время здесь до Винчестеров и не видели. А чтоб такого, когда струи скрывают соседский дом, так вообще никогда.

В воздухе пахло водой и влажной пылью, от жара земли вода испарялась и вся Каса-Делисьяс скрылась в зыбком тумане. Сквозь навес просочились первые грязные капли. Дин смахнул их тряпкой, обеспечив деревне хмарь и мелкую морось ещё на неделю. Сэм позвал:

\- Иди сюда.

Промокший до последней нитки трусов Дин, хлопнулся к нему на диванчик.

\- Она красавица.

\- Ага.

\- С утра поедем?

\- Угум.

Диванчик старый и неудобный, но куча подушек и два старых одеяла решают проблему. Винчестеры легко засыпают под шорох дождя, на веранде уже свежо и прохладно. Местным сейчас не до них, все заняты сбором воды, посадками. Проводить их с утра приходит только Хорхе. Он, улыбаясь, пихает Дину в руки бутыль домашней текилы и сверток с лепёшками.

Через поле к Дьяволовой пещере вымощена дорога, грубые куски скалы уложены и забиты в каменистую землю. За это Сэм бесконечно благодарен, а Дин только шипит через зубы, что снова придётся смотреть подвеску. Сам переход незаметен, просто вдруг выехали из тёмного места на солнце, к мошкам и комарам, в зелёное море влажной травы, уже забывшей, как они приминали её в прошлый раз.

Невозможно смотреть на Дина, когда его детка, сиявшая лаком красавица, отполированная так, что глаза блеска не терпят, превращается в бурый кусок болотной грязи. Импала, рыча и отплёвываясь в вонючей жиже, выбирается из привычной ловушки на твёрдую дорогу. У Дина от ярости зубы скрипят. Ему даже тряпкой стекло нельзя очистить, даже коснуться щёткой ставшими вдвое шире боков. Иначе проклятие снова сработает и откроются хляби небесные и земные, и скрестись им из болот округа Адамс ещё неделю. Нет, Дин шипит и сжимает сильней рулевое. Он потерпит. Виски в ближайшем мотеле никто не отменял.

Теперь время Сэма, он любит каникулы и обожает эти недели бездействия. Но сейчас его время поработать. Только он может выкрасть ключи, завести капризную детку, и отогнать её ночью на худшую автомойку в штате, к Сэлу. Тот вечно пьян и разбудить его большая проблема. Моет Сэл тоже хреновенько, о полировке лучше и не мечтать, спасибо скажи, если лак не поцарапал. И, утром, гладя в полные страдания глаза Дина, похмельно пялящегося на разводы грязи на машине, Сэм скажет:

\- Окей, Дин, твоя взяла. Это худшее проклятие в мире. - Скажет, и сделает вид, что не заметил тень улыбки у Дина на лице. Чёрт с ним, со спором, зато хмурая складка у бровей на время разгладилась.


End file.
